1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a structure for supporting a steering device that gives a rudder angle to a vehicle wheel with the rotation of a steering wheel, a technique using a capsule is widely known. For example, in a technique disclosed in Prior Art 1, when an excessive load is applied to a steering column attached to a vehicle body through a capsule so that the steering column is pressed toward a front side of the vehicle body, a part of the capsule is cut so that the steering column moves toward the front side of the vehicle body, and hence a driver (an operator) is protected from the upthrust (secondary collision) of the steering wheel.